Are We Or Are We Not?
by E-song
Summary: Ryoma has always hated playing doubles. Who knew the reason was actually a girl from the past? RyomaXOC
1. Returning Memories

**Are We Or Are We Not?**

Hi, this is E-song with her first ever fan fiction! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters. However, I own the plot of this story and my OC's. Thank you.

**Returning Memories**

"O'chibi, do you want to come with us?" Eiji Kikumaru, a 3rd year regular of the Seigaku Boys Tennis Club, chirped excitedly as they made their way towards the gate.

"Sure." Ryoma Echizen, the twelve years old tennis prodigy, replied without showing even the tiniest sign of excitement. He was always like this. He's rarely seen smiling whole-heartedly. What his lips always make is either a mischievous smirk or just a plain, emotionless line.

Despite that, he still managed to have friends. Most of them were the Boys Tennis Club's regulars. They always stayed together. Walking home together, eating outside together, pretty much everything. Although he is the only freshmen regular while the others were one to three years older than him.

Eiji and Momo were busily talking about random things when…

'BANG!'

Everybody was startled by the sound. They turned their heads only to see Ryoma, who was usually the 'cool prince', stumbling back because of walking straight to a light post. Almost everyone burst out laughing because of the sight.

Ryoma, on the other hand, just stood up by himself as if nothing happened. They exchanged confused looks as they watched Echizen walking again.

"Oi, Echizen, you okay?" Momo asked. He only got a small nod as a reply. Momo looked back at the others and shrugged.

"Echizen, you seem to be spacing out lately." Takashi mumbled as he pulled him before he hit the next pole.

There was a minute of silence before he suddenly gave out a heavy sigh with a hint of stress. They were taken by surprise by the sudden action.

"I'm going home. I don't think I'll be joining you guys. Bye." He sighed yet again before giving each of them a faint wave and continued his way to his house.

"Maybe he's thinking of a girl." Momo grinned mischievously as he watched Ryoma slowly disappearing from his sight along with the other confused regulars.

As the boy got home, he went straight to his room, not forgetting Karupin, of course. He quickly changed and sat on the bed.

_"Ryoma-kun, don't leave me! Ryoma-kun!"_

His eyes widen in the memory. The memory he wanted to forget. The decision he knew he'd regret. The memory that made his heart ache every time. It's coming back to haunt him.

_"Ryoma-kun, don't leave me here! I don't want to be alone! I love you!"_

He massaged his temples, wanting those visions to disappear and never return.

_"I'll come after you! Don't forget me!"_

He flinched at the last words that came out her mouth. Will she really come after him? Ryoma didn't know the answer to that. A part of him wished that she would and another part of him hoped she won't.

His train of thoughts were interrupted by Karupin who suddenly leaped onto his lap. He patted the feline, his thoughts continuing back from where it stopped.

If she would ever come for him, would she still be holding onto the promise? Would she still say those three words that made his heart skip a beat? Or will it be him who'll be running towards her the moment he sees her to show her how much he suffered without her?

The answers to these questions will be answered on the next chapter.

A/N: There you go! The first chapter! Hoped you liked it! Reviews are highly appreciated. More reviews, the faster and longer the updates! Believe me, I'm a girl of my words!


	2. The Awaited Reunion

**The Awaited Reunion**

"Rika-san~! Wake up!" A voice was heard.

"Hai…" the sleepy girl on the bed replied.

"It's your first day at your new school~!" The voice chimed.

Almost immediately, the once sleepy eyes widened in surprise and the girl shot up from her lying position.

"What?!" She frantically screamed.

She quickly turned to look at the clock and saw that it was true. She hurriedly went inside the bathroom and did the usual morning routine. Truth to be told, even though she seems to be nervous, she's quite excited to attend her first day, although she's a month late because of some circumstances.

After preparing herself and such, she ran out of the room to the dining room. Kaide, the maid who woke her up earlier, was already there, finished preparing the table and food.

"Dear, you seem to be in a hurry. Excited?"

Rika lifted her head as she sat on the chair that was located at the other end of the table, to see her mother, happily taking a bite of the fried egg, waiting for an answer.

"I… don't know…" Out came the unconfident response.

Her mother could only laugh at the reply. Her mother was a very kind woman. She's the type every kid would love, however, Rika, her daughter, doesn't seem to inherit that from her. In fact, it was the total opposite.

Her mother was patient, she wasn't. Her mother knew how to handle kids, she didn't. Her mother was feminine, she wasn't. But despite that, she still has some good points of her own. She's just not sure what they were, though. Except for one-she was a tennis prodigy.

Her father died five years ago and the only thing he left behind was the tennis racquet that she used for practicing with him and for competitions. The agony was still very fresh, albeit the years that have already passed. That's why she strived hard to be where she is now.

And that's not all. She's also an heiress of her parents' company, well mainly her mother's. She's a very responsible person. She managed to maintain everything at their best conditions without getting any help from her mother. When other companies would try to destroy the company and ruin its image, she would find a solution to that in no time. That's why her parents are so proud of her.

Anyway, enough with the chitchat. Let's get back to the story.

Rika kissed her mother goodbye and off she went.

"Rika-sama, please take care." Kaide said as the girl entered the black car.

"I will." Replied the heiress.

Rika waited until they reached the destination. After a while, the car pulled to a stop. Rika went out the car and was greeted by the fresh air of Japan. Her long Brunswick green hair flowed and swayed along her shoulders, projecting her nobility.

Eyes were glued on her as she walks towards the school's building. However, before she managed to enter, she saw the tennis courts, filled with boys who were practicing.

_'A tennis club?'_ She thought.

She looked at her wrist watch and realised that she was an hour and a half early. Since she didn't have anything else to do, she decided to watch the boys play. As she walked towards the courts, she saw a very familiar figure.

She wanted to see the face. She hoped that that person is the one she's looking for. The one she yearned for 3 years.

As the boy turned around, their eyes met instantly.

"Ryoma…-kun…" Rika muttered.

The named boy stood there frozen, forgetting that he was still in a game.

"Oi, Echizen! Focus on the ga-"

'Clank!'

The sound of the tennis racquet hitting the ground echoed as Ryoma ran outside the courts, disregarding the thought of Tezuka punishing him. He didn't care. He only wanted to see the face of the person that he loved so much. The regulars were calling him, but he could only care less.

"Rika-chan…" He panted.

Tears were flowing on the girl's face. It's really him. How she has missed him so much.

Ryoma went closer to her. He brushed off the tears that were streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"I missed you so much…" Rika chokingly said.

"I missed you more." The boy replied and for the first time, the regulars saw Ryoma genuinely smile.

Ryoma cupped Rika's face as he leans in and they shared a very passionate kiss, full of yearning, forgetting that they were actually being watched by the regulars.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys. I'm back. They finally met! Who knew our Ryoma would do that to our Rika! Fufufu… Liked it? Well, at the next chapters, you'll see more sides of Ryoma and more about Rika.**

**Please review! I'll update sooner than I did now if I could at least get 5 to 7 reviews. It's because the idea is from my twin sis and I wanted to make her happy by receiving lots of reviews. She's sick right now, but with your reviews, I think she'll feel good in no time.**

**Arigato Ozaimasu!**


	3. Welcome To The Family

**Welcome To The Family**

As they broke apart, the regulars could only stand there with their jaws wide open. Even Kaido, Tezuka and Fuji, who used to be the most composed ones, couldn't help but stare in shock.

"Wh-Wh-What the hell is this?!"

Momoshiro and Eiji jumps in, much to the surprise of the reunited couple.

"I can't believe our little Echizen has grown up to be a man already." Oishi wipes his 'motherly' tears with a white handkerchief. (Hmm… Typical…) He really is the mother of the club.

"I can't believe this kid beat me in finding a girl! Argh! My beautiful pride!"Momo whined.

Even Kaido was slightly, just lightly, taken back. He never thought that this kid already had a g-g-girlfriend.

Takashi, who was still holding his racquet, (Uh oh…) became wild.

"You dare have a girlfriend before me?!" He said in English.

The male prodigy smirked. "Well, I've already had her long before I went here." He fluently replied back in the same language.

Rika can't help but chuckle at the sight.

Momo was on the ground because of his shattered 'beautiful' pride, Eiji was biting his face towel like there's no tomorrow, Fuji was smiling as usual, Kaido and Takashi were burning in anger and envy, Oishi crying his motherly tears, Inui dropping his pen in shock, and Tezuka having his glasses broken without it being touched. Inui and Tezuka had shown their shocked expression for the first time, but no one gave a damn since they were too into their own world.

"Ryoma-kun…" Rika paused as she wrapped her little arms around Ryoma's neck.

"You've gain quite interesting fellows as friends, am I right?"

The later smirked. "I guess you could say that."

"So…" Rika clapped her hands to get the attention of the boys. "Mind for introductions?"

They nodded and started introducing their selves. After that, Rika introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Rika Sagamoto. I'm 12 years old and I came from America. Pleased to meet you!" She bowed.

"Pleased to meet you, too." They greeted.

"Ryoma, can you please show me to your tennis courts" Rika said in English.

At this, Ryoma snickered and took the girl's hand and kissed it.

"Of course, Mademoiselle."

And yet again, the regulars (well most of them, actually) were speechless. Is this kid trying to do this in purpose?!

"Mou, I've had it!" Yep, Momo lost his control. Thankfully, Takashi wasn't holding his racquet anymore so there won't be any more problems than there already were. Inui and Eiji were holding Momo back.

This brat is pushing it!

Ryoma however noticed that Fuji was grinning and he wondered why.

"So, Ryoma-kun, mind telling us what your relationship with Rika-chan is? Fuji finally said it.

"She's my fiancée." The boy confidently replied.

For the umpteenth time, the boys' jaws dropped open.

"Woah! O'chibi, s-seriously?!" Eiji choked down on his words.

"Yep."

"So, Echizen, have you done things to her?" Momo, who got back his cool, grinned goofily while wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, I haven't, you pervert." At this, they saw a hint of red on the boy's cheeks.

"My, my, what do we have here? Ryoma Echizen is actually blushing?" Inui smirked while mumbling words like "Hmm… Very interesting…" as he scribbled down on his notebook.

"O-Oi! Stop that!" The prince stuttered.

Their grins only grew wider. "Hmm~! I see that the prince can actually be embarrassed as well!"

"Rika-chan, let's get out of her."

He turned to her and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the court. Although, he was still embarrassed, he still couldn't find a way to hide the smile he was showing. Rika is finally here and now, for the interesting part…

"Rika-chan, wanna play with me?" The lad asked with a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"Un!"

Meanwhile, the other guys were walking towards the courts to go and tease Ryoma some more, but what they saw was the two of them were already inside the courts, playing, with Rika being the one to serve.

"Oishi-sempai, will you please be the one to score us?" Ryoma shouted.

"Sure." The older boy replied.

"Woah~! A kiss, and then a moment of moe and now a match?!"

"Quiet down, Eiji. I think this is going to be an interesting thing to watch." Tezuka spoke.

"Yes, Captain."

"I wonder how this match is going to turn out." Fuji smiled. (Hmm… Typical Fuji)

* * *

A/N: Konichiwa, guys. I'm finally back again. Sorry for the long wait. Anyways, WOW! A match between the two? Who do you think will win? Can you make a bet on it? Anyhow, hoped you like this chappie! Please review! Thanks to those who did. My sister became well fast. Thank you very much, everyone!


End file.
